comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Sword of Conan
Savage Sword of Conan is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Savage Sword of Conan #11/246: 13 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Savage Sword of Conan #12/247: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #12. Characters Main Characters *'Conan of Cimmeria' - Conan is a wild man, expert fighter, and all around tough guy with a bowl haircut and a horned helmet. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Savage Sword of Conan #12/247 Savage Sword of Conan #11/246 Savage Sword of Conan #10/245 Savage Sword of Conan #9/244 Savage Sword of Conan #8/243 Savage Sword of Conan #7/242 Savage Sword of Conan #6/241 Savage Sword of Conan #5/240 Savage Sword of Conan #4/239 Savage Sword of Conan #3/238 Savage Sword of Conan #2/237 Savage Sword of Conan #1/236 Past Storylines Collections Omnibus Hardcovers *'The Savage Sword of Conan: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & Special #1, plus Savage Tales vol. 1 #1-5. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-28, plus Marvel Comics Super Special #2. - - *'The Savage Sword of Conan: The Original Marvel Years Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #29-44, plus Marvel Comics Super Special #9. - - (forthcoming, May 2020) Trade Paperbacks *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10, plus Savage Tales vol. 1 #1-5. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-24. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #25-36. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #37-48. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #49-60. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #61-71. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #72-84. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #85-93. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #94-102. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #103-111. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 11' - Collects vol. 1 #112-120. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 12' - Collects vol. 1 #121-130. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 13' - Collects vol. 1 #131-140. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 14' - Collects vol. 1 #141-150. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 15' - Collects vol. 1 #151-160. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 16' - Collects vol. 1 #161-170. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 17' - Collects vol. 1 #171-180. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 18' - Collects vol. 1 #181-190. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 19' - Collects vol. 1 #191-201. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 20' - Collects vol. 1 #202-212. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 21' - Collects vol. 1 #213-223. - *'The Savage Sword of Conan, vol. 22' - Collects vol. 1 #224-235. - *'Savage Sword of Conan: The Cult of Koga Thun' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - - *'Savage Sword of Conan: Conan the Gambler' - Collects vol. 2 #6-11. - - (forthcoming, January 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Conan created by Robert E. Howard. Volume 2 Issues #1-5 Writer: Garry Duggan. Artist: Ron Garney. Covers: Alex Ross Issues #6- Writer: Meredith Finch. Artist: Luke Ross. Covers: David Finch & Frank D'Armata. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-235, 1974-1995 * Volume 2: #1-12, 2019 (Legacy #236-247) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: Conan the Barbarian